The number of decayed and filled tooth surfaces in primary dentition is on the rise in US children between the ages of 2 and 11 years old; in fact, 60% of adolescents (between 12 and 19 years old) and 9 out of 10 dentate seniors (age 65+) bear evidence of dental caries. Reinforced with a 2011-12 report stating 91% of those between the ages of 20 and 64 have dental caries, virtually all walks of life are thus affected ? and this doesn?t even include those unreported, or those with significant dental erosion or gingival recession. Thus, these statistics could imply there is a significant unmet need in creating improved mechanisms for healthier dietary and hygienic habits. One way to achieve healthier habits and behavior is through effective communication. However, disconnects exist between oral health messaging and the patient?s understanding of clinical recommendations: in fact, oral health organizations recognize the need to improve and empower the public?s oral health literacy. Although adherence to preventive plans are critical to thwarting tooth decay, a patient?s poor oral health understanding and knowledge, even after a dental visit, persistently introduce factors that diminish preventive efforts and favorable oral health outcomes: for example, a clinical report revealed the average patient only recounts about half of the recommended dental advice. Oral health literacy is a relatively new area of research and there are few innovations in this space. Therefore, opportunities that address oral health illiteracy and behavioral barriers utilizing today?s 21st century technology may promote better oral health outcomes. Such approaches are already well-under way for systemic health, but thus far, prevention-minded oral health measures are lacking. We believe a unique approach exists that utilizes something most people, both young and old, access on a daily basis: a mobile device. Our approach is underlined by recent statistics released by the Pew Center: more than 8 out of 10 U.S. adults access mobile devices for information, including more than 67% of seniors (65+ years of age). Utilizing our proven strengths and successes in preventive dentistry innovations and mobile application (App) development, in this Phase I proposal we will determine feasibility of creating a prototype oral health App that scores dietary and oral hygiene events utilizing algorithms devised from libraries of empirical nutritional and scientific data (laboratory and clinical). In doing so, this Phase I proposal has three Specific Aims: empirical nutritional and scientific data mining; multi-tiered decision tree algorithm construction with putative scoring index based on Aim #1 data; and, development of a prototype mobile App based on Aims #1 and #2. If successful and with clinical testing expected in a Phase II proposal, the long-term goal of this research is to deploy and commercialize an oral health App that promotes clinically effective oral health behavior. The constant feed from mined data libraries and social-engineering aspects are expected to drive routine use of the App, thus engaging the user towards favorable habits and healthier outcomes.